


Taking Turns

by AGreatAndTerribleBeing (PhoenixFoxfire)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Feminization, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Mommy Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:19:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9864647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixFoxfire/pseuds/AGreatAndTerribleBeing
Summary: Gratuitous, kinky Newgradence smut.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This work is heavy on the kink, particularly lactation, feminization, and Mommy!kink (all towards Newt). It uses the word cunt. If none of that puts you off, then please, read on. Enjoy!

Percival wasn't very surprised to walk into their bedroom and find Credence suckling at Newt's chest, greedily lapping up the milk leaking from his nipple.

Ever since Newt took that potion to cause lactation (it's meant for his creatures, but it seemed to work perfectly well on Newt too), Credence can't seem to get enough. The younger man took great pleasure in getting Newt bare-chested, his mouth eagerly pressing to his chest, relieving the soft pressure that built in Newt's chest until Credence got to it. And Newt loved it too, Percival can tell by the way Newt encourages Credence, hands in his hair, holding him to his chest, his eyes shut tight and his body flushed as he moaned his way through it.

But Percival couldn't blame them. He was just as guilty of being in the same position Credence was in currently.

Both men were bare, as often happened when they did this. Sometimes, Credence would be content with just nursing, but more often than not, it led to sex. Newt rested in the center of the bed, laying down, his cock hard and jutting against his stomach, Credence in much the same predicament. Newt had opened his eyes when he noticed Percival enter the room, blushing as the older man grinned. Percival shed his suit jacket and put it neatly on a chair before moving closer, loosening his tie. "What a good mommy you are, feeding our baby," he murmured, loving the way Credence gave a pleased noise, although the youngest wizard never moved away from Newt's chest, tongue working over the bud between his lips. Percival settled on the bed, reaching out to run his fingers through Newt's hair gently. Their sex life had never really included talk like this before, calling the other by maternal names, but there was just something about Newt producing milk that made him want to say obscene things. Newt called himself 'Mum' to his creatures, now it really seemed to apply. "I love seeing that." He leaned in, kissing Newt softly, pleased at the whimper the other man gave. 

Percival began to unbutton his shirt slowly, intent on watching them while he did. They were both so lost already. Percival would take care of them. When he was fully undressed, he slid into bed, gently pressing Newt onto his side, Credence shifting easily so he could continue his ministrations. Just watching them had made Percival hard, and he pressed his body against Newt's, chest to his back, strong arm wrapping around his waist as he kissed his shoulder. Reaching up, his fingers pinched the nipple that Credence had left alone, and he hummed as he was rewarded with a few drops of liquid. He lifted his fingers up to his mouth, licking the milk off. "Daddy wants some too," he murmured, lips brushing against Newt's ear, grinning at the resulting shiver. He knew he had attention from the both of them, Credence occasionally opening his eyes to look up at Percival, just as affected by his words.

"But first, I think Mommy deserves something good," Percival crooned, kissing at Newt's jaw. "I think I should fill up your cunt. Fuck you nice and slow." His cock pressed against Newt, hard and aching. "Do you want that, sweetheart?" 

Newt nodded, pushing his ass back a little. "Yes," he whispered, turning his head back, blue eyes hazy with lust.

Percival pushed himself up a bit so he could kiss Newt, nodding as he finished. "Then I'll do that," he murmured. He slicked up his fingers with a wordless spell, pressing them to Newt's entrance, finding that he was already a little open and that he could press two fingers in. The other two must have been busy while he was away, he was sure if he fingered Credence he'd find the same thing. Taking his time, he stretched Newt until he could take four fingers easily, the whole time murmuring to him about what a good mommy he was, how well he took care of Credence, how happy that made him. Newt soaked it all in, well worked up by the time Percival finally pressed his cock into him. Percival groaned, stilling, letting Newt adjust. He looked over Newt's shoulder, watching Credence occasionally marking Newt's skin, leaving dark bruises on his chest and neck. "You're such a sweet boy," Percival murmured, reaching over to run his fingers through Credence's hair, smiling as Credence paused so he could lean up to kiss Percival deeply.

When Percival finally began to move his hips, it was slow and deliberate, causing Newt to whimper in pleasure. Credence returned to licking at his nipples, although he was being careful not too take too much, he knew Percival would want some too. "Your cunt is so warm and tight, Mama," Percival groaned, arm hooking under Newt's thigh to lift his leg just a little bit. He moved his hips at a regular pace, pressing in deep. As he'd promised, he was slow and gentle, pressing kisses to Newt's skin in between watching his expression raptly. He watched Credence wrap his fingers around Newt's cock, stroking him in time with Percival. "You're so pretty, Newt," he murmured. "So gorgeous. Look at your tits, dripping milk, just for us. You're so wonderful." He nuzzled at Newt's neck, hips jerking a little faster. His hand moved to Newt's stomach, applying a little bit of pressure. "I'm gonna come inside you, sweetheart," he murmured, panting slightly, lost in the feeling of the other. "Maybe I'll fill you up with a baby. Would you like that? I bet your pretty little breasts would produce even more milk, sweetie." He moaned, cock aching inside of Newt. "Daddy would love to see that, everything about you so swollen, all because of me." He could feel Newt tensing around him, knew that he'd be finished soon. "You're getting so tight," he groaned. "Gonna fill you up, Mama, fuck, love this so much - " Newt gasped, shuddered, came with a wordless cry across Credence's fingers. That was that, Percival couldn't take anymore, he pressed deep into Newt and came hard, squeezing his arm around the other's waist as he heard Newt moan just from being filled. He panted, looking to Credence, knowing he wasn't done yet. Credence was a sight, watching them with dark eyes, his cock hard and untouched, a few drops of milk still on his lips.

"Come here, baby," Percival murmured, gently pulling out of Newt, beckoning to Credence. "Come to Daddy, I'll take care of you." Credence climbed over Newt carefully, settling himself on top of Percival, who'd turned to lie his back. 

"You okay with just my fingers today, baby?" Percival murmured, looking up at Credence. Usually, he'd take a moment to let himself regain his arousal - he had pretty good stamina, he had to with these two - but taking Newt had been a lot today. Credence nodded eagerly, and Percival gave him a soft smile, slicking his fingers again. He pressed them into Credence (sure enough finding him open, as he'd thought he would), working them in deep. Credence rutted against his hip, cock leaking, while Percival worked him up to three fingers, spreading them out wide, curling them to hit his prostate, making Credence moan over and over. The boy trembled, finally coming with a soft moan of Percival's name. Percival leaned up to kiss him while he slowly withdrew his fingers, smiling against Credence's lips.

When Credence slipped off of him, Percival turned to Newt. "Come here, Mommy, I want a taste," he murmured, and Newt obediently presented his chest to the other, knowing exactly what Percival wanted. The older wizard leaned in to suck at Newt's nipple, moaning softly as he did so. The milk was sweet and rich, and Newt produced an ample amount, always enough to let both Percival and Credence have their fill. He nursed until the other was dry for the time being. He licked the last few drops of milk off Newt's chest before pulling back. The other two were quite a sight, both looking up at him blissfully, mussed and gorgeous. Percival shifted Credence to the middle, curling around him, pulling up the covers and reaching out to pull Newt closer. He cleaned them up without a word, sighing softly. "Love you both," he murmured. "So much." He listened as they returned the sentiment, watching as they drifted off, his chest filled with warmth at the sight of his boys. He was quick to follow, holding them both close, determined to never let go.

**Author's Note:**

> I was heavily inspired by a Tumblr that I follow, so the first fic I've posted in almost three years is this. I actually usually really hate Daddy!kink for this fandom (Not in general! Just for this fandom. It's really popular for Gravebone, and I just...don't really like it for that pairing), and I'm usually really against using any sort of parental kink for Credence, but apparently I'm super into it if it's paired with lactation kink and Newt's added into the mix.
> 
> For clarification, Newt doesn't actually develop breasts, although his nipples might get a little puffy. Percival saying that is just more of the feminization thing for me.
> 
> I might write a few more little things that fit in with this story. It depends how in the mood I am for non-sexual lactation kink. There's bits that I like, and there's bits that I don't like, but we shall see. If you want updates on that, follow my Fantastic Beasts blog at [The Sweetest Obscurial](https://the-sweetest-obscurial.tumblr.com/).
> 
> This wasn't beta-read, and it's been several years since I've written anything so thorough, so please, let me know if I messed anything up. 
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed! Leave kudos, comments, bookmark it, whatever you please!


End file.
